


burn without collapsing

by potstickersss



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Daisy ages throughout this fic just fyi, Daisy hates Captain America, Daisy is Bucky and Jaiying's daughter, Dottie is Daisy's caregiver and aunt, Dottie is soft only for her two girls, F/F, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, My own twist on Marvel movies and AOS timelines, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Protective Natasha Romanov, World War II, Yelena is like Daisy's older sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: “And you remember what I taught you? How to hide and defend yourself?”“Yes.”“Good. I am going to put you down in three seconds okay? And when I do I want you to run in a zig-zag pattern. Left and right. Follow the north star. Do you see it?”I swallow roughly and look over my shoulder up at the sky. My eyes quickly zero in on the brightest biggest star.“Yes auntie. But you are coming too right?” I plead and she presses a kiss to my head.“Yes. I’m right behind you.The cabin is up ahead close to a mile away. You can run that, you have before. Are you ready?”“I’m ready,” I say and Dottie hugs me tight before she swings me around so I am in front of her facing the north star.“Now,” She hisses, patting my back and I take off as fast as I can my heart pounding in my chest so hard I think it's going to burst. There is shouting and I can hear Dottie behind me keeping pace as I veer left and then right.A loud bang echoes and I flinch and stumble as the gunfire continues ricocheting off trees I pass.~~~~~~Daisy is born in 1934 and lives through WWll and all the ugliness it brings.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson & Dottie Underwood, James "Bucky" Barnes & Dottie Underwood, James "Bucky" Barnes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Peggy Carter & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz & Melinda May & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Yelena Belova & Dottie Underwood, Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 20
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me after reading The Nightingale by Kristin Hannah. That book changed my life and I seriously suggest you read it if you are into World War ll fiction. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are always appreciated and thank you for reading.
> 
> I have a timeline written out for this so hopefully that will keep on track with my writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germans invade the city of Smolensk while Dottie and Daisy are there to visit Dottie's sick grandmother thinking it is safe because of the agreement between Russia and Germany. 
> 
> Bucky has left Dottie to care for Daisy while he is forced to fight in the war.

_June 22_ _ nd _ _1941 Smolensk, Russia_

“Moy malen’kiy tsvetok wake up,” Dottie whispers running her fingers through my long curls and I shift onto my side seeking her warmth as I slowly wake.

“M’tired tetushka.”

“I know baby. But you need to get up. We have to leave here it is not safe.”

Those words have my head lifting from the pillow and I peer up at her with a frown on my face.

“Why what happened?”

“Nemtsy.” _Germans_.

“But you said they wouldn’t come here. That there was an agreement. So did President Stalin over the radio.”

“I know. They have chosen to betray their word. They have invaded and we need to go.”

“Where?”

“Back to America. We have stayed longer than we should have. I should not have brought you here.”

“Your grandma is sick auntie. You didn’t know this would happen when you decided to visit her. It’s okay.”

“It’s not but it will be little one.”

~~~

Its near impossible to leave the country. German soldiers are on every corner, at every train and bus station checking people’s ID. Every road outside of the city is barricaded with tanks blocking the roads and soldiers on foot with guns at the ready. Even in the woods they search with dogs for anyone trying to flee.

It’s a nightmare.

 ** **“**** Auntie what are we going to do?” I whisper, leaning into her body as three German Soldiers march past us guns resting on their shoulders.

“Hush little one. We cannot speak freely,” She says in Russian and I quickly nod, tightening my grip on her hand as she starts to pull me down the street. “We are going to see a friend, they will help us get out.”

I don’t ask who that friend is, just press myself into her side further and she wraps her arm around my small shoulders allowing me to cling to her as she leads me into an alley on our right. She looks around to make sure no one is watching before she starts running her hand across the brick of the building on her left. I watch, confused as to what she is doing when she suddenly stops after walking halfway down the alley. She presses on the brick under her hand that I now notice has a slight discoloration to it. Its a faded red compared to the rest and seconds later a door appears as if revealed by magic.

“Whoa,” I gasp in wonder trying to figure out how and she chuckles.

“Later Little Flower.We need to go inside quickly.”

I nod and shuffle through the door she opens for me and then we are shut in a dark room that smells of cigar smoke and old books.

“Where are we?”

“That is a secret child,” A man says and suddenly the lights turn on causing me to step back into Dottie quickly when I find the man towering over me. He has a large beard and a scar across his left eye and down his cheek. His eyes are dark matching his black hair and the pistol he is holding level with Dottie’s chest.

“Ivan don’t scare her. She is my charge,” Dottie scolds before taking me by my shoulders and steering me around Ivan and to the couch that is against the far wall.

“Yes, yes the little flower that has yet to bloom. I apologize miss Daisy. I rarely have any visitors so my manners are a bit rusty. How about some chocolate huh?” Ivan asks and I perk up immediately.

“No. She does not need anymore sugar,” Dottie says before I can answer, a pout immediately forms on my face and Ivan sends me one in return causing me to giggle.

“She really is a hard ass isn’t she?”

“That’s a bad word. Daddy says it’s not polite to curse. But he also says I am going to hear alot of it because we live in Brooklyn. Lots of people swear there.”

“They do. Americans can be so crass. I on the other hand am a humble Russian man who would never,” He says with a wink and I shake my head with a grin.

“You’re silly.”

“Why thank you, that is a lovely compliment to receive. Many think I am scary and too serious.”

“At first I was scared but that’s because you came out of the dark. But now I’m not,” I say and he laughs loudly.

“You would be the first to not be. I think your nickname should be little lion. You are a brave one.”

“Thank you.”

“How about I put on the radio for you and you can read a book while Dot and I discuss your next move hmm?” Ivan suggests and I shrug.

“Okay. Do the books have lots of chapters? I like when they do. I want to show daddy that I can read a chapter book by myself when he comes back.”

“Only the best for you little lion. I will be just a moment.”

I nod and watch as he moves towards the large bookshelf in search of a book for me before he gravitates to the radio and switches it on, a soft melody floating through the speakers and soon I am humming along.

He comes back with a small novel and hands it to me with a smile.

“I think you will enjoy this young one. Now you get reading and we will be over there at the table.”

I nod, already turning my attention to the book that has a young girl on the cover with trees in the background under the words The Secret Garden.

I quickly set to my task of reading, finding myself enthralled with the story, almost forgetting the reason we are here until the radio cuts out suddenly startling me from my reading. I look up quickly to see Aunt Dottie and Ivan have stood up and are facing the radio as if it will bite.

“This is Vyacheslav Molotov speaking to you. As of 4:00am today, without a declaration of war, German forces fell on our country, attacked our frontiers in many places leaving the Red Army to defend our nation. We will not surrender our beloved country, for honour, for Liberty. The enemy will be beaten. Victory will be ours!”

I look to Dottie with wide eyes and she opens her mouth to say something when suddenly more noise comes from the radio that sounds like muffled fighting and screams before a deep voice with a thick German accent comes through.

“This is SS Colonel General Roeder. Your Minister has been arrested for treason at this very moment. He has gone against the Führer and shown his truth. Any resistance will be met with death. This will be your only warning.”

A loud bang explodes from the radio causing me to jump and immediately I know he has just shot the man.

“Hail Hydra.”

The radio turns to static and I stare at it in disbelief and then Dottie and Ivan are moving.

“Ivan those papers, now. We need to leave here. I promised James I would protect Daisy. This is not something a child should experience.”

“Go to the back and grab everything you need. I will have the papers ready for you at the tunnel.”

Dottie nods and then she rushing towards me and taking me in her arms as if I weigh nothing. I wrap my arms and legs around her and cling to the book that is still in my hands unable to unclench them as fear begins to rise in my chest.

“Are we going to die like that man? We don’t agree with the Germans either.”

“No baby nothing is going to happen to us okay? Ivan has a secret passage that will lead us out of here. They won’t find us.”

I nod and keep quiet even as dread falls over me.

What about my dad? I want to ask but can’t bring myself to voice. Too scared of the answer. Or lack thereof. If it is dangerous here then it must be worse wherever he is.

The war has just begun and it already feels like it will never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian words I used and their meanings:  
> Moy malen’kiy tsvetok- My little flower  
> tetushka- auntie  
> Nemtsy- Germans  
> (used google translate so I apologize if this is not exactly correct.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Dottie run into some complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that Daisy will get older through the rest of this, but right now she is seven almost eight.

Ivan’s tunnel is long and it takes three days of walking underground to finally reach the end. It’s dark when we climb out of the hatch that is placed in the thick of the forest.

Dottie seems to know where to go as soon as we are out and hide the trap door carefully. She takes my hand and I follow blindly, exhausted and hungry. The food we have has to be rationed along with the water leaving my stomach cramping. But I know better than to complain. Dottie is being careful making sure we don’t run out. She is making sure we survive the trek.

“You okay Little Flower?” Dottie whispers when I trip over a root her hand tightening in mine to keep me upright and I nod staying silent. I don’t want to slow us down because I am sore and tired. I can sleep when we get to the cabin Ivan gave us directions to.

I try to pick up my feet after that, focusing on the ground so not to be too loud as I walk. We don’t know how far the Germans have decided to search. Dottie seems to have had practice walking in the woods because she barely makes any sound as she walks and I try to copy her.

"You are doing so well little one. Just a little longer okay?” Dottie whispers and I press into her side with a nod. She slows down until we come to a stop and when I look up she is sending me a gentle smile holding out her arms. “Come here. I think you need a rest.”

“I’m okay auntie I promise. I can walk,” I say, standing straighter ignoring the sharp twinge in my leg muscles and she chuckles.

“Yes but you don’t have to darling. I can carry you the last stretch. We are not far.”

“But that will make you more tired,” I say with a shake of my head and she smiles before grabbing me with quick hands and settling me on her hip.

“Oh is that so? I have carried grown men miles without stopping. I think I can manage carrying all five pounds of you,” Dottie teases and I gasp.

“Grown men?”

“They were like babes whining and they didn’t have to go as far as we have. You are stronger than they are. You haven’t complained once.”

“Well my feet and legs hurt but I know yours do to so there is no point in saying it.”

“And that is why you are stronger. You are smart and take others into consideration. Men do not. They are selfish.”

“Not daddy,” I argue and Dottie nods.

“Not your father, no. He is one of the few good ones. And he taught you well. You are kind and brave and resilient. Just like him.”

“And you. You are like that too,” I tell her and she smiles sadly.

“Maybe not as kind or brave as you little flower but I appreciate that.”

“You are.”

“So stubborn,” Dottie whispers with a chuckle and I grin.

“Like you.”

“Oh you and your sharp wit. Just for that no chocolate for you.”

I gasp and glance at her back pack.

“There is chocolate?”

“Mmm. But now it will be all mine.”

I pout and look away from the bag to Dottie who sends me a side glance.

“I guess that’s fair auntie.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Now that was not something I expected from you chocolate monster. Why do you say that?”

“Because you are carrying me even though you don’t have to. And I want to make you feel better too. And chocolate always makes me feel better so maybe it will for you.”

Dottie hums and tightens her hold on me as she continues to walk. I let my head rest against hers and close my eyes listening to the quiet noise her feet make with the leaves and grass.

“You are too good for this world little one. And I don’t need chocolate to make me feel better. Your cuddles do that just fine,” Dottie whispers and I snuggle even further into her, wrapping my arms around her neck.

“I love you auntie.”

“I love you too my flower.”

Its another few minutes of walking when I feel Dottie stiffen and shift me in her arms so I am now pressed against her front, my legs wrapped around her waist and our noses brushing.

“You know I will always do everything I can to protect you right?”

“Yes.”

“And you remember what I taught you? How to hide and defend yourself?”

I frown when I hear the slight urgency in her tone and look around with my eyes wondering what has her asking these questions.

“Yes.”

“Good. I am going to put you down in three seconds okay? And when I do I want you to run in a zig-zag pattern. Left and right. Follow the north star. Do you see it?”

I swallow roughly and look over my shoulder up at the sky. My eyes quickly zero in on the brightest biggest star.

“Yes auntie. But you are coming too right?” I plead and she presses a kiss to my head.

“Yes. I’m right behind you. There are two men following. German soldiers and I can’t run well with you in my arms. The cabin is up ahead close to a mile away. You can run that, you have before in training. Just like on the track. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” I say putting as much confidence I can into those two words and Dottie hugs me tight before she quickly swings me around so I am in front of her facing the north star.

“Now,” She hisses, patting my back and I take off as fast as I can my heart pounding in my chest so hard I think its going to burst. There is shouting and I can hear Dottie behind me keeping pace as I veer left and then right repeating the action as I go.

A loud bang echoes and I flinch and stumble but catch myself knowing I can’t stop. I run and run, the gunfire ricocheting off trees I pass and I grit my teeth as the blisters on my feet tear open and my muscles scream in agony.

It feels like hours when I finally see the silhouette of the cabin up ahead covered by trees which would be missed if one was not looking for it. The gun fire has seized by the time I reach it and I make quick work of running around the back to hide until Dottie arrives.

My lungs burn and I have to force the coughs down as I gasp for air, collapsing behind a pile of wood that is stacked against the wall of the cabin.

“Daisy?”

My head shoots up when I hear that whisper and I scramble out from my hiding place to find Dottie standing a few feet away scanning the area. As soon as I am in the open she sees me and is quick to run and scoop me up.

“Oh you did so well little one. I’m so proud. Are you hurt?”

“I’m okay,” I whisper just before a cough erupts from me and I am quick to muffle it, turning my head away from Dottie’s.

“Let’s get you inside.”

~~~~

A person is in the cabin.

Dottie has me behind her and holding a gun I didn’t see before, the barrel trained at the intruder’s head.

“Who are you?” Dottie demands and the person slowly steps out of the shadows their own gun drawn and pointed at us.

“I should be asking you that. This is my cabin.”

Its a girl, around sixteen with blonde hair and a round face. If it wasn’t for the weapon in her hand I would say she looked nice.

“This is not yours. It belongs to a friend of mine and he has given it to us. Now again, who are you?”

“You know Ivan?” The girl asks in surprise and Dottie seems to still, watching the blonde warily.

“How do you?”

“Got me out of a rough situation last year. Has let me use this place whenever I need. I’m Yelena.”

I peer around Dottie a little further and for the first time the girl’s focus is on me. She lowers her gun and sends me a small smile.

“Hi,” I whisper with a small wave and she sends me one back.

“Hi.”

“Little flower what have I said about talking to strangers?” Dottie scolds and I look up at her with a pout.

“She’s not a stranger, she’s Yelena.”

Yelena chuckles and I send Dottie a sheepish smile when she narrows her gaze on me.

“That wit will get you in trouble little one.”

“Maybe. But who did I get it from?”

Dottie sighs but doesn’t say anything, knowing too well it was her who I have learned much of my attitude from.

“Well Yelena I hope you don’t mind a couple roommates.”

“Not at all. I have some leftovers if you are hungry. It’s not much as I haven’t gone hunting in a couple days.”

“You hunt?” I ask finally stepping around Dottie, ignoring her grunt of disapproval.

“I do. Taught myself. Even manged to catch a doe last week,” Yelena says, seeming proud of herself and I frown.

“What’s a doe?”

“A deer. A female is a doe and a male is a stag. Stag’s are much larger and have antlers while doe’s do not.”

“Oh.”

“Never had deer meat before huh?” Yelena asks and I shake my head.

“Daddy always got meat at the store. We didn’t have to hunt for food.”

“Hunting are for recluse people like me,” Yelena says with a wink and I giggle.

“I want to hunt! Can I auntie? I want to be recluse like Yelena.”

Dottie raises a brow and glances towards Yelena who sends me a tight smile.

“You don’t want that kid. It’s not as cool as you’d think.”

I pout but don’t argue, rather moving to sit at the kitchen table and pulling off my shoes with a small whimper. My socks are clinging to my feet when I finally get them free and in the candle light I can see the dark stains at my heels and toes.

“Oh that looks painful. Hang on a second, I’ll grab some supplies.” Yelena quickly heads from the room and Dottie is quick to crouch in front of me, her hands gentle as she takes my feet and with slow measured movements pulls my socks off.

She purses her lips when she sees the damage and I bite my cheek to stop my tears from falling. They are raw and covered in blood, the blisters on my heels still dripping and I nearly yank my foot away when Dottie prods around my toes.

“I’m sorry little one. We will get them all patched up and then some warm food in your belly so you can get a good nights rest.”

I nod and slump forward so my forehead can rest on Dottie’s shoulder and she presses a lingering kiss to my hair, her hand coming up to rub my back.

“My brave lion.” Her words brush my ear and I close my eyes, snuggling into her neck.

“Auntie?”

“Yes little one?”

“What happened to those soldiers?” I ask hesitantly and Dottie stiffens stopping her hand on my back.

“I took care of it don’t worry.”

“Are they dead?”

A beat of silence.

“Yes.”

“Did they hurt you?”

“Just a few bruises but I am alright.”

I nod and slowly pull back to take in her face. There on the left side of her face is a large bruise starting to form over her cheekbone and her bottom lip is split and swollen on the right side. I frown and carefully brush my fingers over her cheek.

“I’m glad they are gone.”

“Don’t say that little one,” Dottie whispers and I shake my head.

“They hurt you auntie. And shot at us. They are not good.”

“Maybe. But this is war baby. Those men had orders, orders they believe to be good and honourable because their leader is very good at manipulation and persuasive when needed. They believe they are protecting their country. Many do not know of what Hitler is really doing. If they did I believe they would not agree with his plans. Remember Daisy, those men are people. They have families and normal lives back home. They are being forced to fight and are being lied to by their own government as to what their cause is. Never forget that. Never forget that they are just as human as you and me. Forgetting leads to apathy and apathy leads to truly vile acts. And I do not want that for you. You have a big heart and so much love to give. I do not want that to disappear.”

“So they are not bad?” I ask and she sighs reaching up to cup my cheek.

“Some are. I will not lie. But a lot of those soldiers are young men and teens who are unaware of the bigger picture. Those are the ones we do not wish harm to. The others who thrive on the violence are the ones we do not like. The ones pulling the strings are the truly cruel men who do not care for the death and destruction they have left in their wake as they search for power.”

“How can you tell the difference?”

“That is the hard part. Some may seem nice and caring and truly are, while others put up an act and have bad intentions. But that is why we do not talk to strangers. We keep our distance so not to chance an encounter like the one we just had.”

“Okay auntie.”

“Good. I will teach you how to distinguish the difference but for now lets get you fixed up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run again.

For four days we stay hidden in the cabin. Yelena hunts for us, knowing the woods like the back of her hand and with Dottie and I still recovering she was happy to do the work.

My feet have started to scab thankfully, wrapped up in white gauze and tape only freed when bathing and a few hours a day so my blisters can breathe and heal faster.

It doesn’t hurt as much to walk and there is only a dull ache in my legs now. It's been a nice rest but I know we will be leaving soon, needing to continue our way back to America. I’ve grown fond of Yelena in the short stay, liking when she reads to me.

Her raspy voice is soothing mixed with her Russian accent and soft tone. I don’t think Aunt Dottie truly trusts her but she does seem to have relaxed enough to let Yelena and I sit next to each other each day on the couch as Yelena helps me practice reading.

“Do you not like Yelena auntie?” I ask randomly when Yelena leaves to gather some firewood at the back of the house and Dottie looks over in surprise, her hands stilling in the dishwater where she had been scrubbing at our dinner plates.

“What? Why would you ask that Dais?”

“You don’t talk to her. Not really. And you always make sure to be in the room with us, never letting Yelena be alone with me.”

“It’s not that I do not like her, I am just being cautious. I do not want to let her know too much about us in case people come searching or she is not who she says.”

I frown and swing my legs back and forth where I am sat on the counter next to her.

“So you do like her?”

“Yes I suppose that is what I am saying little one.”

“But you are rude to her. That’s not what you do when you like someone.”

Dottie sighs and shakes her head, seeming amused and she drops the plate back into the water before turning her full attention to me.

“You are right, I could be nicer to Yelena. She has been nothing but welcoming and helpful to us. I was unaware I was giving her the cold shoulder. Sometimes I forget my manners when trying to be vigilant in keeping us safe. And especially keeping you safe. That is why I do not allow you two alone time. Remember what we talked about? People putting up a kind front when they truly have bad intentions?”

“Yes but Yelena isn’t bad.”

“Maybe not, but she is not someone we know well and should not give our trust to so freely. We do not know what she has been through or done in her years. I do not want to let our guard down and have something happen. That is all. Do you understand? My personal feelings about someone should not out-weight your safety. I have to look past the kind acts and be prepared for the worst. I have been through too many betrayals in my life time to trust a kind face blindly. Your father is the only one I trust completely. And you. You both are my family and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you two.”

Dottie cups my face and leans in to brush her nose against mine playfully, pulling a smile from me.

“Me too.”

“Yeah?” Dottie asks with a grin and I nod seriously.

“I’ll fight the bad guys off!” I say and Dottie laughs when I bring my hands up and karate chop thin air.

“Truly terrifying little one,” Dottie teases and I poke my tongue out in retaliation.

“I could be,” I mumble and cross my arms pouting gaining an eye roll and two strong arms scooping me up.

“Oh I have no doubt about that. You will be as fierce as a lion when you get older but for now you will be my sweet flower who always brightens my day. How about that?” Dottie asks swaying us side to side slowly and my pout slowly slips off my face and I nod with a small smile.

“Okay. But everyone is going to know who I am and know not to mess with me.”

“Hm, that is ambitious. I like it.”

“Thank you.”

Dottie grins and pecks my cheek before setting me on my feet.

“Why don’t you go check on Yelena? See if she needs help carrying the wood in.” I look up at her in surprise and she pats my back, urging me towards the door. “Go on. Make sure you grab your shoes and jacket first.”

“Thanks auntie!” I shout as I race for the door, nearly tripping over my own feet in my haste. I carefully pull my shoes on, careful of my sore feet before tugging my jacket off the hook by the door and running outside.

When I reach the wood pile I don’t see Yelena, rather a small pile a few feet away from the door scattered on the ground as if it was dropped and immediately my excitement turns to dread and I glance around nervously. With slow steps I walk backwards towards the door, my hand behind me searching blindly as I search the trees.

When my hand finally makes contact with the handle I twist and am just about to turn and rush back inside when sudden movement bursts from the tree line startling me so bad I jump back and knock the door open ajar.

“Daisy get back! Inside! Get Dottie!” Yelena screams as she sprints for the cabin and then a shot is fired from the trees, hitting the wood pile that is a few meters to my right causing me to flinch and finally force me from my frozen position. I turn and shove my way inside roughly.

“Auntie!” I shout, frantic but refusing to shut the door on Yelena who is almost to the cabin even as shots are continuously being fired.

“Daisy get back!” Dottie yells as she runs around the corner with our large backpack hanging over her shoulder and I jump back from the door just in time for Yelena to dive inside and Dottie slams it shut, locking the deadbolt.

“Get to the basement both of you. Now!”

Dottie shoves us towards the cellar stairs and Yelena is quick to grab my hand and yank me with her, our feet barely hitting the steps as we fly down them with Dottie right behind us. We are shrouded in darkness as Dottie slams the cellar door shut behind her and slides a piece of wood through the two curved handles on the inside.

“To your left girls. Five steps. There is a bookshelf that slides to the right.”

Yelena and I follow Dottie’s instructions with careful steps and with my arms outstretched my hands bump the shelf.

“Yelena help me move it,” Dottie says suddenly right behind me and I step back to allow them space and soon the large shelf is pushed aside and then there is a soft glow of light.

Another tunnel.

I jump when a crash comes from upstairs, sounding like a door has been kicked down, followed by loud shouting in a language I can't understand. Boots stomp across the the floor above our heads and my heart leaps into my throat as I stare up at the ceiling in an attempt to track their movement.

“Come on Daisy hurry,” Dottie hisses and I dart past her and Yelena waiting for them to slide the shelf back and then we are running.

I can’t help but be grateful for Dottie’s training and all the running she forced me to do because without it there is no way I could have run for as long as we do.

Its a few miles at least. I know that much. I can run up to eight miles if I push and right now I’ll push as much as I have to if it means getting away from whoever was shooting. Germans most likely, and that is all the motivation I need to ignore the fire in my lungs and the cramps in my sides as my legs continuously lose feeling.

Dottie has to catch me when we finally reach the end, all of us coming to an abrupt stop causing me to stumble and my knees to give out.

“I got you, You did so well,” Dottie whispers, gasping for breath. Not nearly as hard as Yelena and I are and I can only nod as I gulp in air.

“Yelena you go up first, then Daisy okay? There is going to be resistance when you push because of the large rock hiding the hatch but you should be able to get it open with a hard shove.”

“Got it,” Yelena rasps and then she is climbing the ladder quickly.

I watch as she makes it to the top and twists the wheel connected to the metal hatch and when it clicks she shoves hard with her shoulder, grunting with effort but it pops open and she slowly pushes it up over her head with one hand.

“Do you see a grey truck?” Dottie asks and Yelena peeks her head up and looks around.

“Yes, ten meters ahead with a farm to the right. Looks abandoned.”

“It is. But that truck is for us. Supplies are in the back under a tarp. There should be enough for the three of us but it will be a stretch.”

Yelena peers down and I find I don’t like the unreadable expression that crosses her face when she looks to me before meeting Dottie’s gaze.

“I know I am not apart of your plan Dottie. I do not want to cause strain. I can find my own way.”

I look up at Aunt Dottie quickly and when she catches my gaze I plead with my eyes desperate for her to argue Yelena. She runs a hand over my hair with a small nod before looking up at Yelena again.

“You are coming, end of discussion. Now up you go.”

Yelena hesitates for a second before nodding and pulling herself out of the opening and then I am climbing with shaky limbs. Yelena meets me at the opening and with little effort lifts me up and onto the grass.

“Good job malen’kiy detenysh,” Yelena says with a soft tap to my chin and I frown as I try to place those words.

“Little young? That doesn’t even make sense,” I tell her and Yelena chuckles as she helps Dottie out of the tunnel.

“Little cub. Like a baby lion. Detenysh is used in many variations. It does mean young but when paired with malen’kiy it can mean many other nouns like cub, youngling or baby in other contexts. It is not always literal. It can be confusing when you are still learning,” Dottie explains with a smile and I grin.

“Cool.”

“Now I think it's time we go home don’t you little flower?”

“Yes please.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip and a little bonding between Dottie and Yelena with Daisy being a little sneak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a little bit of a filler chapter but don't worry action is coming in the next few chapters.
> 
> Also thank you to all of you who took the time to read my story and who has left kudos and comments, I appreciate all of you!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S did a lot of googling of maps and WW2 so this is at least a little accurate. (I hope)

“What happened at the cabin Yelena?” Dottie asks, her voice barely above a whisper, no doubt trying to keep quiet for me, probably thinking I am asleep against Yelena. I was dozing off until she spoke and with my eyes closed I listen.

“I heard dogs barking from the woods. And the only time dogs are in the woods is when they are hunting. The Germans use them often. So I went to see how many and maybe try and lead them astray from the cabin but a soldier caught sight when I crouched behind a bush.”

“Why would you not come to me first? That was incredibly dangerous and you could have gotten killed or captured.”

“Because Daisy needs you. You barely know me, it was an easy call.”

“We may have only met five days ago but that little girl right there already loves you. You may not think much of her attention but I know her inside and out. And she looks up to you. She cares for your safety and losing you will hurt her more than you think. The only people in her life she has is me and her father, and now he has been shipped off to fight in the war. I’m it, and now you. So don’t do that again. Clear?”

“Dottie, it's not even be a week. She can’t possibly-”

“She does. Her heart is big and has so much love to give. I didn’t want to believe it but you truly are a good one. Even at the age of seven Daisy knows when people are genuine and when they are not. She saw it long before I did and now I am trusting you not to hurt her. By being reckless or otherwise.”

“I’m not good Dottie. You should not trust, not when you don’t know- you don’t understand what I’ve done-” Yelena’s breath hitches and she shifts as if shrinking into the door to put more distance between herself and Dottie. The movement has me sinking into her side further.

“I know enough.”

“What do you mean? What is it you know?”

“You are running. Ivan only helps those in need of escape and if he lent you his cabin that means you are important to him and were in a rough place. Not to mention your habits. You check over your shoulder every time you enter through a door. You scan a room before sitting with your back to a wall nowhere near windows and always where you can see everything. You have three knives on you at all times. When sleeping, one hand is always under your pillow, meaning you most likely have another weapon at the ready. And you have a fighter’s stance. A soldier’s posture, always shoulders back and spine straight with your chin lifted slightly. And if you were willing to walk into those woods knowing what was out there, that tells me you are confident in your abilities to defend yourself.”

“How did you…”

“We aren’t that different Yelena. My past is no sunshine and rainbows. Its more red than anything. But I am trying to make up for that. And that starts with protecting my little one. By keeping her safe and not breaking my promise to James. I swore nothing would happen to her while he was gone and I will kill anyone who so much as thinks about causing her harm.”

“She really is precious,” Yelena whispers and I keep my breathes deep and even as she drapes her arm wrap around me, her fingers tracing my jaw lightly.

“She is the best thing in my life Yelena. She is literally what I live for, and she makes me better. I can’t lose her. So please take caution. She doesn’t need to lose anyone she loves.”

“Okay, I promise. I will be more careful. And I won’t let anything happen to her either. I’ve grown quite attached to her as well. She’s like a little sister I never had.”

“Good. She deserves more people to care about her like I do.”

“So do you Dottie. I care about you as well. And I will also make sure you are being cautious. Daisy needs you. Hell I think I might need you. You’re a very calming presence to have around. Makes this whole mess not seem so awful and terrifying.”

“I don’t plan on going anywhere soon. And I am glad I can offer some form of comfort to you. You are still a child and do not need to shoulder the world as you have been. You and Daisy have me, you can rest now.”

“I am sixteen,” Yelena argues but there is no real force behind it and I hear Dottie chuckle.

“Yes. And that still makes you a child. When you are eighteen we can discuss this again.“

“You think we will still know each other in two years?” Yelena whispers, and I can hear the the hope in her voice.

“If I have my way it will be alot longer than that. I’m going to need an extra pair of hands to wrangle a mischievous nine year old and so on. Can you imagine her as a teenager? Its going to be a nightmare,” Dottie teases and I force back the smile wanting to spread across my face when Yelena giggles and tightens her hold on me.

“She’s an angel. I have no doubt she will continue to be.”

“That’s because you’ve only been around when she is on her best behaviour. She is a little terror I tell you. Chocolate is her undoing.”

“Chocolate is the greatest thing on this planet Dottie,” Yelena responds seriously and Dottie groans.

“Now there are two of you? That is just my luck.”

“You must have amazing luck,” Yelena jokes and Dottie grumbles.

“And you are lucky Daisy is fond of you.”

“Sure we’ll go with that.”

“Go to sleep you brat.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

~~~~

I find riding in a truck for three days straight is boring. I’ve already read through the book Ivan lent me three times and played too many games of ‘I Spy’ with Yelena in attempt to pass the time. Even her teaching me Russian doesn’t hold my attention. I am bored and grumpy.

“Auntie please tell me we are almost there,” I beg as we pass through another tiny town, having gotten out to stretch and for Dottie to fill the truck with gas.

“I’m sorry baby, Leningrad is far and we cannot take the risk of getting caught at a train station. Driving is safest. If Ukraine or Belarus were not overrun with Germans we would go that direction. But unfortunately we will have to go around so not to risk getting caught.”

“But aren’t there soldiers at the Finland border too?” I ask, confused as to how we will get through and Dottie hums as she reaches over to run her fingers through my hair, her attention never straying from the road.

“Not German soldiers. At least not yet. The German Army is making their way to Saint Petersburg as we speak in attempt to take over Leningrad but Ivan has assured me they will not be making it there any time soon. The Red Army has been called to fight and that will slow down their progress. Even though Finland has sided with the Germans we will be able to pass at the border."

“How?”

“Ivan has contacts that will get us through."

“Like spies? Are they spies?”

Dottie chuckles as I perk up and twist in my seat to face her fully.

“Yes like spies. They are undercover.”

“That is so cool.”

“Yes, but also very dangerous little one. The Germans would not be kind to them if they learned they were spying so you cannot say anything when we get there alright? We want to protect the people who are doing their best to protect us in return.”

“Okay Auntie.”

I look back out the windshield watching the trees pass before I look back at Dottie.

“Do we have chocolate?”

Yelena and Dottie laugh leaving me pouting. I really want chocolate.

“We are saving it, remember little cub? You don’t want it all to be gone so soon do you?” Yelena asks and I sigh loudly.

“But I am hungry Lena.”

Lena is something new I’ve been trying out after overhearing Yelena’s conversation with Dottie. Now that I know she sees me as a little sister of sorts I wanted to have a nickname for her too. The first time I used it was the second day of our trip and Yelena had froze. I thought she didn’t like the nickname but then she had sent me a soft smile and tugged me into her side before taking the book from my hands and started reading it to me because I asked.

“Here, eat an apple.” Yelena pulls a green apple out of her pack and I scrunch my nose up at the fruit.

“No thank you,” I grumble and Yelena’s lips quirk up.

“Alright, suit yourself. They are really crisp and juicy. Haven’t had such a sweet apple in a long while,” Yelena says before taking a bite and I watch as she hums and nods to herself genuinely seeming to enjoy the fruit.

It does look good, and I am hungry. If I can’t have chocolate I guess I can try an apple.

“Lena?” I ask quietly and she peers over at me as she chews. “Can I have one please?”

“Of course little cub.”

I take the shiny green apple she offers and roll it in my hands searching for bruises to avoid. Much to my delight there are none and I grin before taking a big bite. Yelena was right, its sweet and a little sour the way I like with more juice than expected. Its delicious and I am barely done swallowing my first bite before taking another.

“Is it good little flower?”

I turn to Dottie with a mouthful and nod causing her to chuckle and shake her head.

“And it only took seven years for you to finally eat an apple voluntarily.”

“There are no brown spots auntie. I don’t like those. The apples daddy gets always taste funny.”

“Well now I know and I will make sure that the apples we get do not have bruises if it gets you to eat them like that.”

“I still like chocolate more though,” I tell her before taking another bite and she chuckles.

“I don’t think there is any food you like more than chocolate baby. I am not surprised fruit comes second.”

“Maybe gummy bears. No wait gummy bears on ice cream! Chocolate ice cream though. And pizza too. Pizza is really good.”

“What is this pizza?” Yelena asks and I look over at her quickly, my eyes wide.

“What? You don’t know what pizza is?”

“No I do not believe so. Is it some type of American candy?”

I gasp and look towards Dottie for guidance but she only smirks and shakes her head at me before focusing back on the road. With a frown I turn back to Yelena not really sure if she is being serious or genuinely doesn’t know what pizza is.

“You really don’t know?” I ask warily and Yelena shakes her head seriously.

“Nope. Now please explain what pizza is and why it is so delicious.”

With a grin I launch into an explanation before moving on to more foods she doesn’t know and its not until we stop for the night hidden away from the main road, I realize Yelena had successfully distracted me from my boredom.

When we finally go to sleep I curl up on top of Yelena rather than Dottie as the two share the bench in the cab of the truck, laying down as best they can.

With my head on her chest and her warm arms wrapped around me tight I realize I feel safe with her. Like with Aunt Dottie. They both make me feel like nothing will ever touch me and I find myself believing it. Find myself wanting to do the same for them.

Silently I promise myself I’ll always do my best to protect them from harm too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio reach the border.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I wrote another chapter! AND its actually a decent length.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read this and continue to leave comments and kudos it is immensely appreciated.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and I will try to update soon!

A mile from the border we abandon the truck in a thicket of trees.

Dottie explained that we had to stay out of sight and meet a man at a certain checkpoint that was designated mainly for Jews but also refugees and those seeking sanctuary in the other countries. Thankfully Yelena also has fake papers that state she is an American.

Juliette Richards is apparently her American name while mine is still Daisy, but instead of Barnes Ivan changed my last name to Johnson.

Aunt Dottie’s new name is Catherine Johnson and apparently when we get to the border I am to pretend she is my mother. Yelena is to be my cousin and all of it has my heart pounding as we get closer to our destination.

I am not good at lying, not to mention I do not look like Aunt Dottie. I know that, kids at school picked on me for being half Chinese so why would the soldiers believe it? This is not a small white lie I would tell daddy to get out of trouble.

This is life or death. Aunt Dottie doesn’t want to tell me so but I know what happens to people who deceive the Germans. The man on the radio did and he got shot. SS General Roeder even said that was a final warning to everyone who was thinking of going against Hitler. And now we are to lie and trust a stranger, a spy, to get us across?

Just the thought has my stomach churning. What if the spy is actually working for the Germans and his help is just a ruse to capture us?

“Auntie I don’t think we should go,” I blurt, and dig my heels into the dirt which pulls Dottie to a sudden stop as my hand is in her firm grasp. She turns in concern and I look up at her and then Yelena who has also stopped a few steps in front of us.

“Why is that little one?” Dottie asks, moving to crouch in front of me and I swallow down the sudden lump in my throat.

“What if it’s a trap? What if Ivan’s spy isn’t a good spy? What if he is lying to Ivan and really working with the Germans and takes us to a bad place? We shouldn’t go. They will know we are lying, I don’t look like you or Yelena and- and I’m not good at lying Auntie you know that and-”

“Whoa baby slow down. Just breathe okay?” Dottie whispers, placing a gentle hand on my chest as I gasp for air and I shake my head frantically as tears fill my eyes.

“I can’t. They will know. Something bad is going to happen. Please don’t make me go,” I beg just before a sob erupts from my chest and Dottie gasps in surprise.

I am in her arms seconds later and my fingers dig into her coat as she rocks me back and forth whispering to me.

“Shhh, shhh I got you. It’s going to be alright baby. Nothing will happen to you. I won’t let it.”

“You don’t know that,” I whimper into her chest and she tightens her hold on me.

“I do. Ivan gave me specific instructions baby. He has helped hundreds of people already, all of whom are alive and safe. They send him letters every month with updates of their new lives. I trust Ivan and I trust the people he has undercover. They know exactly how to be discreet and they are there to protect us if by chance someone notices something suspicious. There are plenty of safety measures little one. We will be safe. And you don’t have to lie baby. You don’t have to say a word. I will do all the talking. Trust me. Can you do that? Can you trust me?”

I pull back to peer up at Aunt Dottie and after a second of searching her face I nod.

“I’m proud of you little flower. You know that? You are so brave, and have been so strong over the past weeks. We just have a little longer then we are on our way home. You’ll get to show Yelena around Brooklyn and we can get her addicted to pizza. How does that sound?” Dottie whispers and I wipe my face of my tears and send her a small smile.

“Okay. Can we also get ice cream too?”

“Oh yes, so much ice cream you two will get tummy aches.”

“But you never let me have that much?” I ask in surprise and she pecks my nose with her lips.

“After all of this I think we can indulge don’t you?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry I got upset.”

Dottie shakes her head and cups my face with her hands.

“Never apologize for that baby. All of those fears you have are valid, and they are all the ones I have had at some point too. It means you have proper survival instincts. And you should always listen to them when in danger. But if you never push past them then you will never get to where you need to go and sometimes that leads to more danger. Sometimes you have to pick between two horrible situations. Like now. If we stay the Germans will take over in time and we will be trapped. And if we go, there is the chance of getting caught but a higher percentage of us getting to safety. And I like those odds a lot more than doing nothing.”

“Me too. I’m still scared but I don’t want to be trapped with Germans,” I whisper and she presses a lingering kiss to my forehead.

“I’m scared too. But we are going to be okay.”

“I’m ready now,” I tell her when she pulls back to help me clear the tears from my cheeks.

“We can rest here for little longer if you need little one. No need to rush.”

“No I’m good. I have you and Lena. I can do this.”

“Yes you can little cub,” Yelena says, breaking her silence and I look up at her with a small smile.

“Okay then. Let’s get moving once more.”

~~~~~

The sun is just rising as we get within seeing distance of the border and even after Dottie’s reassurance I have to swallow back bile as my stomach lurches and my legs wobble.

“We got you baby. You’re going to be okay,” Dottie whispers, pulling me into her side and I bury my face in her stomach taking the moment to compose myself.

A second hand on my back grounds me to the moment and I relax further when Yelena starts to rub between my shoulders. I twist away from Dottie to dive into Yelena, clinging to her just as tight. Yelena crouches and wraps her arms around me tight before lifting me into her arms. My legs wrap around her waist and arms go around her neck, my head naturally fits into the crook of shoulder.

“How about I carry you. Would that be alright little cub?” Yelena offers and I want to say no but I know my body is physically trying to restrain me from going further. And we need to go. So instead I nod and tighten my arms around her shoulders. “Okay. Deep breathes. We will be through in no time.”

I don’t know if I truly believe her but I am in no position to really argue. We are in a horrible situation and I just want out of it. I want to go home. I want my dad.

Dottie takes my right hand as she walks in line with Yelena and I know my grip is most likely painful but I can’t get myself to loosen my grip. Not when my dread builds with each step Yelena takes.

With Yelena rubbing my back and quietly humming in my ear I let myself close my eyes and relax my muscles the best I can. With my eyes closed we arrive swiftly, much faster than I expected.

I stiffen when voices and barking gets louder and I peek my head out from where it was buried in Yelena’s neck.

The first thing I see is the soldiers. One posted at each gate, while four others patrol with dogs letting them sniff at every person waiting in line.

“This way,” Dottie says, leading us to the very last line on the left. There are only fourth booths and the last line is clearly the longest but seems to be moving faster than the rest.

Dottie has our papers in hand ready and for the first time since we began this trip I start to think maybe it really will be fine.

“Hey, you! Line here is short. You come.”

Yelena stiffens and Dottie stops in her tracks to face the soldier that appeared behind us and I bury my face back into Yelena’s shoulder to hide the short panicked breaths I was suddenly experiencing.

“Yes of course,” Dottie responds and when I peek over she is sending the man a tight smile. He watches us as we step into the second last line before he turns and heads towards the first.

“Dottie,” Yelena hisses stepping closer to her and Dottie nods keeping her eyes on the soldier.

“I know. I know. This is what we are going to do. Yelena you go to the last line. Once you get to the soldier whisper ‘Atlas’ to let him know Ivan sent you. Don’t worry about him being the right person, I checked as we got close. He will respond with ‘Soteria’. Once he does, mention ‘the flower has been cut too early’. That will notify him that Daisy has been caught. He has her face memorized. He will then order a soldier to bring us over. You go to where he directs you. It’s a convoy for us and others escaping. Understood?”

Yelena nods quickly and I inhale sharply when she moves to peel me off her, setting me on my feet.

“Chin up little cub. I’ll see you in a few minutes,” Yelena says with a smile and I nod offering her a small smile.

With a kiss to my forehead and a squeeze of Dottie’s shoulder she is moving to the last line after a quick check that all the soldiers are distracted. I watch with bated breath as she crosses the short distance that acts like a never ending bridge.

I only release it when she slides in behind the elderly woman at the very end and sends us a discreet nod.

“She is going to be fine little one,” Dottie murmurs against the top of my head when she presses her lips to my hair, her hands cupping the sides of my head from behind.

“I know.”

“Our line is moving slowly. She will be through before we even move two feet. So let's face forward and you can help me track all the soldiers. How does that sound?”

I nod and reach up for her hands when she slides them down to rest on my shoulders. I tug them further so they reach my chest and let myself lean back into her as I intertwine our fingers.

I tap a finger against her knuckles for every new soldier I see and by the time Yelena reaches her gate I have noticed six. Four of which are walking with dogs.

I watch as Yelena passes through without difficulty and then she is gone, being led by a soldier out of sight. I tighten my grip on Dottie’s hands and she runs her thumbs over my fingers.

“She’s alright,” Dottie murmurs and I swallow roughly as we take a few steps forward in our line.

Nothing happens for a few minutes and we continue to inch towards our gate. My heart thumps harder with each step and for those minutes I am sure we are going to get caught. That Yelena has been taken and the man at the gate wasn’t who Dottie thought. But when we are two away from reaching the soldier another arrives and I feel hope bloom in my chest as the new soldier switches with the one in the booth.

I peer up at Dottie and when she catches my gaze she winks before leaning down to press a kiss to my forehead.

_We really are going to be okay_ I think to myself and slowly let myself relax with that thought.

Its as we are stepping up to the booth that the first gunshot is fired, and my hope pops like a balloon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> German soldiers have caught up with Daisy, Dottie and Yelena. 
> 
> Daisy is a brave little nugget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm like a year late with this update and feel really bad about it but at least I haven't abandoned this completely so that's something right? 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is kind of short and full of angst- sorry not sorry.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this and left kudos and comments I really appreciate your support. And I'm going to try to update more often but I won't promise anything.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S: I read over this like twice so if there are mistakes please just ignore them, thanks so much!

Chaos erupts as a mass of German soldiers exit the trees Dottie, Yelena, and I had walked out of twenty minutes ago. Men, women and children all attempt to run, avoiding the bullets flying at random, and I watch as people drop; some scream in agony while others fall without a sound, dead before they hit the ground.

Dottie grabs me and hauls me into her arms as the soldier at our booth yells at us to follow him. Dottie takes chase after him, not looking back at the armed soldiers we no doubt led here.

She doesn't get far, though, when a bullet lodges itself in her thigh, causing her to stumble, and I slip from her grip, hitting the ground hard. The fall knocks the breath out of me, and Dottie gasps in pain as she crawls forward to cover me from more gunfire. From under her, I can see the soldier we were following firing back at the German soldiers, running back for us, but a bullet zips through the air from behind us and punctures his neck.

I flinch when blood immediately spurts from the wound, and he crumples to the ground, gurgling, hands pressed to his throat. He lays facing me, his face ashen and splattered with blood and then his eyes meet mine. I watch in horror as the life is slowly drained from them. Not even a minute later, they are glazed, open and unseeing. Lifeless.

"Run, Daisy," Dottie hisses, nudging me and jerking her chin towards the large truck that is sat waiting around the corner of the building to our left. The truck Yelena should be on.

I look up at her, tears filling my eyes, and I immediately shake my head. "No, auntie. Not without you."

"Yes, without me! You get on that truck with Yelena, and you two find your way to America. I will be okay, baby. But you need to go. Now!" She shouts, and I release a sob as she pushes me to my feet, somehow managing to stand herself.

"Daisy!"

I whip around and find Yelena running towards me, having lept off the truck, and Dottie immediately grasps my hand and begins to drag me across the open land, her stride stilted and clearly pained, but she doesn't stop.

We manage to meet Yelena in the middle, and she is quick to wrap an arm around Dottie's waist to shoulder her weight as we race for the truck. Gunshots echo behind us, getting closer with every stride we take, and I don't think I have been so terrified. Not even in the woods when the two Germans shot at Dottie and me because when that happened, Dottie had not been shot like now.

As we run for the truck, I hear barking and immediately grip Dottie's arm when three Finland soldiers run around the building that the truck is parked next to. Two of them have dogs that are straining against their leashes, teeth bare and ready to attack. Yelena looks around desperately, searching for an escape, but the German soldiers are closing in, and the two dogs are about to be set free by their handlers.

"No," Dottie hisses, "No." she shakes her head and grips my shoulder tight as we are surrounded.

My chest heaves as I gasp for air, unable to hide my panic as my worst fear comes true. My bad gut feeling I had earlier was warning me, but I forced myself to ignore it. Dottie said we would make it.

But we won't.

"Daisy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby. I broke my promise. I'm so sorry," Dottie gasps, pulling me into her body, and I cling to her as a sob erupts from my throat.

I want to tell her it's okay and that I don't blame her, but my sobs are too intense, and I can't catch my breath. So I hug her tighter. And that's when I feel it. Underneath her jacket, at the back of her waistband. Her gun. My breath hitches, and my fingers brush against it, ready to pull it free and shoot at any of the soldiers, but Dottie's hand comes back to stop me.

"No, baby. There are too many. They will certainly shoot us all if you try," Dottie murmurs, ducking her head so her face is buried in my hair, pressing a lingering kiss to my head. My chin trembles, and I pull my head back to peer up at her, finding unshed tears in her eyes, and I force down another sob.

"I love you," She whispers, her own chin trembling, and I squeeze my eyes shut to stop more tears from fall.

"I love you too, Auntie," I rasp, and she runs a hand over my hair so gently and lovingly that I bury my face into her stomach to try and memorize her scent and embrace.

Yelena moves to my other side and places a hand on my back just as the soldiers reach us. I whimper and curl further into Dottie, and her grip is bruising as she clings to me, Yelena pressing closer to trap me between their bodies.

"Give us the girl," A soldier barks, a thick German accent curling around the stilted words, and I struggle to keep my breath even, keeping my face buried in Dottie's stomach.

"No," Yelena grounds out, shifting to block me from sight even more, and I flinch when I hear the cock of a gun.

"Do it or die," The man hisses, and I feel Dottie tense. Yelena's hand reaches back to grip my arm.

"You will probably kill us anyway," Yelena snaps back, and I suck in a sharp breath, waiting for the inevitable gunshot. No doubt the man does not like backtalk.

"You will be spared. We only desire the girl."

Dottie's breathing begins to grow laboured, and I peer up at her in concern, noticing her pale and clammy skin; and when she looks down at me, she looks so exhausted and devastated I know that she won't be able to get us out of this. So I swallow down the lump in my throat and wipe my eyes before sending her a tiny smile.

Her brow furrows, and I give her one more tight hug before stepping back. Her eyes widen as understanding dawns on her, and she immediately reaches for me, but I evade her hands and dart around Yelena before she can grab me too.

I come face to face with the German soldier who had spoken and is still holding a gun pointed directly at Yelena's head. He seems surprised when I stop a mere foot from him.

With a galloping heart and shaking hands, I glare up at him fiercely, hoping my fear is masked well behind my false bravado.

"I will go with you. But you aren't allowed to hurt my family. Auntie said that not all of you are bad and are only following orders, unlike the soldiers who like to hurt people for fun. Are you one of those bad men?" I ask, voice quavering a little and his calculating stare wavers.

The soldier stares for so long I have to force my hands into fists to stop myself from hugging my stomach. Finally, he lowers his gun and shakes his head.

"I do not enjoy hurting others, young one. But it is war. And war is cruel and brings out the monster in man," He says quietly, and I swallow roughly.

"What will you do with me?" I whisper, and his jaw tightens.

"I do not know the specifics. I am only to transport you to the facility." His words are gentle, but they strike terror in me, and I nearly sway on my feet, suddenly lightheaded.

Facility. That doesn't sound good.

"Are all the children going there?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"Not all. Only those who are special."

I frown and tilt my head, looking around at all the soldiers who are still surrounding us and then my gaze falls on Dottie and Yelena, who seem horror-stricken. When I see their expressions, my stomach churns, and I pull my gaze back to the German soldier.

"I'm not special, though. I'm only seven," I argue, and the corners of his mouth tighten.

"You are, child. And I am sorry. These are my orders from my Commander. You are on the list."

My legs wobble, suddenly jello and Dottie releases a sob, stumbling towards me. Two soldiers grab her, and she screams, thrashing in their hold.

"No! Daisy, no! She's only a child!" Her screams echo across the yard, and tears spill down my cheeks as I watch.

The German soldier grips my shoulder and gently begins to pull me away, and I can only watch numbly as the soldiers contain Yelena and Dottie, who are fighting with all their might.

It takes four soldiers to contain Dottie alone, the three others struggle to keep Yelena under control, and I can tell the men are getting frustrated with their disobedience.

"Don't hurt them," I beg, tugging on the soldier's jacket, and he looks down at me, a reserved sadness in his dark eyes.

"They will not be harmed. They will be sent to America. That will be my gift to you," He murmurs, and my chin wobbles in relief.

I nod and watch as he barks orders in German to his men, and they nod before dragging Yelena and Dottie towards the truck all three of us were to board originally.

The last I see of Yelena and Dottie are when they both look back at me, being dragged by soldiers, expressions filled with heartbreak and horror, and in my last attempt to be strong, I send them a small smile and wave.

Then the soldier is stepping in front of me, blocking them from view.

When I look up at him, I swallow roughly, and he inclines his head behind me.

"This way." With a hand on my shoulder, he leads me back towards the border, away from freedom.

When I look over my shoulder for one last glimpse of Yelena and Dottie, the truck is rumbling away, their unconscious forms lying in the back with a few refugee women tending to them.

Maybe one day, when the war has ended, and we are all safe, I will see Yelena and Dottie again. Hopefully, when that day comes, I will see my dad too, but I know that day will be a long time to come.

My heart clenches in my chest when the truck finally disappears, leaving me stranded in enemy territory.


End file.
